Talk:Rose Granger-Weasley
Hair colour What colour is roses hair or dont we know? Its ginger. :Now we know that's right. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:12, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Rose and Scorpius I love the thought of Rose and Scorpius togather, but then again i loved Draco and Hermione as well. :) —The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.208.233.123 (talk • ) }| }|}}. What is it? What color are Rose's eyes and what is her middle name?HallieryElizabeth 02:35, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :It's never been revealed. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 08:09, 7 March 2008 (UTC) I'd like to think her full name was Rose Hermione Weasley, though this is only my opinion.Dante91 00.46, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Same. Her full name should be Rose Hermione Weasley, but her eyes are icy blue. I think her eye colour to be brown but im not sure. House? It says that Rose's house is Gryffindor but I thought that was never confirmed... Iluvgracie129 04:45, 31 December 2008 (UTC)Iluvgracie129 :You're right; it was never stated which house Rose was sorted into. I'll change that. Oread 04:55, 31 December 2008 (UTC) ::It was announced that she was a ravenclaw as was scorpius 19th september 2011 06:42, September 19, 2011 (UTC)Jodie :::And your source for that is? 07:41, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::Scorpius was in Slytherin... :::Jk Rowling has never said what houses any of the next generation are in. I think the only one that we are certain of is James Sirius is in Gryffindor.Personally I feel both Rose and Scorpius would be in Gryffindor along with Albus. Thatweasleygalxox (talk) 13:51, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Rumors There have been many rumors between fans and others that Rose is sorted into Ravenclaw, despite the Weasley's always being in Gryffindor, which is foreshadowed by Ron's, "Thank God you inherited your mother's brains," statement, not to mention the fact that Hermione admitted that the Sorting Hat seriously considered putting her into Ravenclaw, despite being put into Gryffindor in the end. Also many fans would say that by Ron's comment to Rose telling her not to get to friendly with Scorpius, He might be pushing them closer together, even though Hermione may counter the opinion by telling him not to turn them against each other. But knowing how teenagers are, many find that J.K. Rowling is trying to foreshadow that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy may become an item during their time at Hogwarts, despite their Parents rivalry during their school years. Both of these have yet to be confirmed as far as I know, but I just thought it'd be nice to have it up. --XxHermionesTwinxX 23:59, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Source of name? Is there any other Rose from whom this child's name comes from? It does seem the author had a penchant for flowers: Rose, Lily, Fleur, Susan (Bones), Petunia, Pansy, Fanged Geraniums starting the War of the Roses... Or I wonder if there was a beloved pet named Rose since Hugo was the name of a dog that played Fang while Deathly Hallows was being written.Skintigh 15:09, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Notice how JK Rowling went for a Ron and Hermione then Rose and HHugo. Is it just me that noticed that? Thatweasleygalxox (talk) 17:13, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Rose W. Can this second name really be cannon? JKR, whose word is law according to the policy, doesn´t list it on her family tree, while she lists "James Sirius", "Albus Severus" and "Lily Luna". We should keep it in the BTS section.--Rodolphus 10:14, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :It is on a picture from the upcoming movie, the movies are the second highest tier of canon. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 14:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they are. But the highest tier of canon (JKR via her family tree) says she doesn´t have a middle name. This should make the film name non-cannon.--Rodolphus 15:09, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, she never gave the middle names of anyone else either, but that doesn't mean they don't have middle names. Besides, I think J.K. would have a say in what Rose's middle names was, since she created the character.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 01:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) She listed James Sirius, Lily Luna, Albus Severus and Scorpius Hyperion with their full names. This indicates Rose and the other children don´t have middle names.--Rodolphus 08:40, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::No. An omisson is not a statement. The "w" is canon according to the policy of the wiki. Jayce •Avada Kedavra• • • 11:06, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Am I the only one to find the "W" a tad speculative? In the presented image, I cannot ''clearly see the "Weasley" part. It seems like a piece of clothing covering the last part of the trunk. But maybe that's just me. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 13:51, May 30, 2010 (UTC)´ It´s not only you. I can only read R. W. We. And by the way, where is the image from? --Rodolphus 13:58, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, I looked at the image a long time. I found the image right next to Hugo, so I concluded that it has to be Rose's. The clothing is Hugo's clothes.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 14:22, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::The image of Hugo seems to support my claim. The trunk seems only to bear "R.W.". The "other W" seems to be Hugo's hand. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:57, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry guys. I noticed that the initials were the same place as Ron's were in Philosopher's Stone after finally watching it again. Really stupid on my part. Sorry again.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|Send an owl!]]) 01:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) W What is W a short of in Rose Weasley's name??? ---Danniesen 12 June 2010 21:51 Hello my name is Tom , need Info ? just wanted to say that this sites is realy special and I'm Glad that i found it I've gotten exposed to quite a lot of info here and just wanted to give my 3 cents. I'm about to write a great article for this forum about and I'll publish it as soon as i complete it. If anybody need some support about it, please message me. Thank you. By The Way : If you got problems with other stuff , you should read this article here: It's a good thing. ;) Cheers rose/scorp can scorpius and rose even be together? Aren't they like 4th cousins or something through the black family? I am so confused. Someone explain! I really hope they arnet too closely related! :Well, Harry and Ginny are third cousins and they are married, so yes, it is possible, I guess.--[[User:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''L.V.K.T.V.J.]] ([[User talk:Lord Voldemort killed the vampire James|''Send an owl!]]) 22:40, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::They are? How does that work? Who are Harry and Ginny related through? Howitoughttobe (talk) 22:15, September 22, 2013 (UTC) :::This comes from the assumption that Harry's paternal grandmother is Dorea Black, who was a first cousin of Cedrella Black, the paternal grandmother of the Weasley children. It's unknown as of now whether or not Dorea was Harry's grandmother. If she was, then that would make Harry and Ginny third cousins. The Wikia Editor (talk), 3:59, November 12, 2013 (UTC) very helpful Great info Thanks for posting! Rose 1 . Are Scorpius and Rose togheter ? ( becose there is nothing about it in the book ) 2 . Ugly Picuture . What about : Now seriously , that girl is ok , but not that beautiful as Rose should be .--Roselyn 13:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :There no no canonical information on the lives of the children beyond what is presented in the epilogue. Anything saying that Rose and Scorpius Malfoy get together is fanon. Please sign your posts. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 02:13, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Ugly She is Ron and Hermione daughter she can't be ugly ! Excuse me but her infobox photo is very ugly . What about : :The image we currently have is of the actress we know is playing Rose, in costume. We can't have any other images but the canonical ones, as that would be in breach of the canon policy. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| '''Seth Cooper' ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:00, January 4, 2011 (UTC) just a random question...but... I've been thinking Rose would do well in Ravenclaw, but also well in Gryffindor. So what do people think? Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? First of all, please sign your name (just type Dement0r 19:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC)) Second, I think that because she has Hermione's genes, she might be smart enough to make it into Ravenclaw. But because she also has Ron's genes, I would think that she'd end up in Gryffindor. Just a thought. Besides, it doesn't mention anything on which house Rose ended up in. Dement0r 19:34, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Middle name? Wherefrom do we know that the middle name is Jane as mentioned in the article? Harry granger 18:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Physical Appearance Where is the evidence that Rose's eyes are blue? Her appearance was never described in the epilogue 18:17, September 16, 2011 (UTC) It is derived from her looks in the movie. Chanpuruuu (talk) 23:25, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Rose's hair and eye colour Okay, so I see on the page she has (apparently) red hair and blue eyes. First of all, where is this information gotten from? Is this canon, or simply made up material? Even if it is from the movies, due to the controversy over the material, shouldn't it simply be removed? Secondly, if this was made up, (or even if it's canon) it is completely illogical. Ron has blue eyes, and Hermione has brown. Blue eyes are a recessive trait (generally speaking, as eye color is decided by multiple genes) to both green and brown. Hermione's mother is stated to have green eyes, which means her father's had to have been brown. Ron's mother had brown eyes and his father had blue. Thus, Rose's most likely eye colors, in order from most likely to least likely, are brown, green, and blue. Blue eyes would be possible, but the chances of them are very, very low. Hazel/green eyes, which neither of the parents have, are actually more likely. Now, red hair is also a recessive gene. Hermione, most likely, does not carry it, which means Rose would probably have brown hair. Not red. Even if Hermione DID carry the gene, Rose would still most likely have brown hair. I apologise for sounding like a complete nerd, but do you get my point? Also, I have read the canon policy and it says that anything that appears in the movies, if not actually contradicted in the books or a so-called higher source,is canon. (For example, in the movie, Harry has blue eyes, but anyone who has read the books knows that they are green.) Would genetics not be considered a higher source? Because this is highly debatable, wouldn't it be better to simply leave her appearance blank? 22:11, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Jo never told us which hair colour and eye colour Rose has. That are the colours of the actress, so it is debatable if it should be mentioned. 18:58, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I agree that it should be removed. It sort of bugs me that everyone draws Rose and Hugo with red hair and blue eyes because it is not very likely. But not impossible. My mum has dark brown hair and brown eyes and my dad has blonde hair and blue eyes. I ended up with medium brown hair and brown eyes, while my sister ended up with blonde hair and blue eyes which means she only got the recessive traits. However, my grandpa (my mum's dad) has blue eyes so that could explain why my sister got them since mum carries the gene too. Sorry for talking about my family, I just used it as an example to support my opinion on what colours Rose and Hugo should have. Well, I've seen that it's part of this wiki's policy to use the film appearance in the biography unless the book contradicts this, but I still don't think that Rose's bio should say "She inherited her father's red hair and blue eyes" since it is not official. I rather think it should be changed to "in the film version she has red hair and blue eyes but in the book her appearance is not described" so that people don't get the wrong idea. Same with Hugo. I know that people love gingers which is probably why they look that way in the films and in fanart but they should get some from Hermione too, I think it would be pretty if Rose had auburn hair and blue-green eyes while Hugo had red hair and brown eyes, but that's just my opinion. And they could still carry on Hermione's genes to their own kids since sometimes the genes skip a generation but show up again in the next. Their kids should have freckles though since that is a dominant trait. Also, who said Hermione's mum has green eyes? I've never heard that. Chanpuruuu (talk) 21:25, May 9, 2013 (UTC) eyes her eye color is brown, is it not? 01:11, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Isnt Rose a Full-Blood bcuz Ron and Hermione are 2 wizards. :If you mean pure-blood, definitely not, because her mother is a muggle-born. Harry Potter I edited this page to show Harry as being Rose's uncle by marriage as I believe listing him as her uncle implies that they are related and this is confusing as they are not blood relations. This was later deleted by another user who said that an uncle by marriage is the same thing as an uncle. What do people think? Should Harry be listed as her uncle or her uncle by marriage? Howitoughttobe (talk) 23:52, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Surname We do not know what Rose's surname is. We know that Hermione kept her surname after marrying (the information in the blue box should be changed to reflect this) so it is as likely that she is a Granger as a Weasley, or that she is a Weasley-Granger, or a Granger-Weasley. The information and title should be changed to reflect this ambiguity. Rosie Sourbut (talk) 18:51, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Changing the header is a problem. Will you only use the Christian name? Or put all possibilities in it. That's much too long. Most parents give their children the name of the father when the mother didn't take it. Double names are not common in Great Britain. That you can have in Spain or America etc. I think it would be better to assume that they got the surname of their father. Granger is not so well known that this name could be a real choice. - So same answer as on the talk page of Hugo Weasley. [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 20:33, July 12, 2014 (UTC) :Can Hermione's surname in the family section of Rose's information box at least be changed to reflect the change that has been made to Hermione's page? Rosie Sourbut (talk) 11:08, July 13, 2014 (UTC) [[User:Harry granger| Harry granger ]][[User talk:Harry granger| ' Talk ']] 19:40, July 13, 2014 (UTC) :I personally think that both Rose and Hugo were Weasleys. It's more common, as far as I know, for the children to get the father's name than the mother's, and personally I feel like a double-barrel surname would be unlikely. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:07, July 13, 2014 (UTC)